cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 14
Event Summary was available from 11/24/2017 to 11/30/2017 (6 Day Snap Contest) with animal-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Autumn Viento, Northern Lights Remix, Dark Vortex Remix, Elemental Warriors and Girly Sweet Time Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. (Verdriet Witches Remix and Orizuru Hana Tsubaki Remix only gave extra Trend for styling.) Event Story Elisa: Coco! I'd like to be an animal if I were reborn! Coco: What're you talking about... I guess living as animal is hard as human... Elisa: Wait! This time the Prizes of Snap Contest are Animal items! I'll live freely like animal wearing these items! Coco: Should be fun to dress up as Cute Rabbit or Foxy♪ Elisa: Right! Let's go get the Prizes~! ! (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - Start 7.jpg ---- Elisa: Dammit... I thought I would win finally this time~~! Coco: (Wonder if the day will ever come when we can win Prize...) Elisa: It's ok! I think animal isn't for me. Will just enjoy this life as much as I can! Going shopping for clothes! Coco: It's good you can move on quickly... (Story) Snap Contest 14 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 14 - End 5.jpg Theme List Shopping Date Event Gacha: GLITTER AVENUE * "What shall I get today?" Walking on the shiny main street with my beloved. 「Which style is better for shopping date?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Shopping Date.jpg|Shopping Date (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Shopping Date.jpg|Shopping Date Walk under the autumn sky Event Gacha: Autumn Viento * "Let's step out doe a short walk♪" A bit cold, but nice and warm weather. 「Which style is better for a walk in autumn?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Walk under the autumn sky.jpg|Walk under the autumn sky (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Walk under the autumn sky.jpg|Walk under the autumn sky Aurora Night Event Gacha: Northern Lights Remix * Infinitely stretchng mystic world that it drives away freezing temperature... 「Which style is better for watching aurora?」 ※NOTE: CocoPPa Play misspell "stretching" as "stretchng". Please do not correct this error (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Aurora Night.jpg|Aurora Night (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Aurora Night.jpg|Aurora Night Battle City Event Gacha: Dark Vortex Remix * Run around the town and fight at empty back street or rooftop of skyscraper! 「Which style is better for the battle on neos street?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Battle City.jpg|Battle City (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Battle City.jpg|Battle City Super Heroes Event Gacha: Elemental Warriors * "Somebody help me...!" Run without hesitation when I hear a call for help. 「Which style is better for peacekeeping?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Super Heroes.jpg| (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Super Heroes.jpg|Super Heroes Pajama Party Event Gacha: Girly Sweet Time Remix * "This is between us, okay♡" Let's talk with friends until midnight today. 「Which pajama style is prettier?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Pajama Party.jpg|Pajama Party (Theme) Snap Contest 14 - Pajama Party.jpg|Pajama Party Images (Bonus) Snap Contest 14 - Collect Snap Contest Points.jpg|Collect Snap Contest Points (Bonus) Snap Contest 14 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Display) Snap Contest 14.jpg (Rewards) Snap Contest 14 - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards (Special Packs) Snap Contest 14.jpg|Special Packs (Point Exchange) Snap Contest 14.jpg|Snap Contest Point Exchange Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 14 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 14 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Rose Ribbon & Rabbit Ears Accessory ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Travel Bags and Rabbits ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Rabbit Ribbon on Twin Tails Hair ver.A orange - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Fluffy Rabbit Flower Pattern Dress ver.A orange - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) Rabbit House in Woods Wallpaper ver.A pink - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Rabbit Teary Pompous Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Rose Ribbon & Rabbit Ears Accessory ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Rose Ribbon & Rabbit Ears Accessory ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Travel Bags and Rabbits ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Travel Bags and Rabbits ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Rabbit Ribbon on Twin Tails Hair ver.A orange.jpg|(Hairstyle) Rabbit Ribbon on Twin Tails Hair ver.A orange (Tops) Fluffy Rabbit Flower Pattern Dress ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Fluffy Rabbit Flower Pattern Dress ver.A orange (Wallpaper_Profile) Rabbit House in Woods Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Rabbit House in Woods Wallpaper ver.A pink (Face) Rabbit Teary Pompous Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Rabbit Teary Pompous Face ver.A pink Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Fox Crown Head Accessory ver.A orange - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Hidden Treasures in Fox Forest ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Fox Ponytail Hair ver.A orange - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Fox Crossed Ribbon One-Piece ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Wallpaper/Profile) Fox Forest in Moonlight Wallpaper ver.A green - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Fox Wide Open Eyes Smile Face ver.A orange - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Fox Crown Head Accessory ver.A orange.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fox Crown Head Accessory ver.A orange (Avatar Decor) Hidden Treasures in Fox Forest ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Hidden Treasures in Fox Forest ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Fox Ponytail Hair ver.A orange.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fox Ponytail Hair ver.A orange (Tops) Fox Crossed Ribbon One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Fox Crossed Ribbon One-Piece ver.A red (Wallpaper_Profile) Fox Forest in Moonlight Wallpaper ver.A green.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Fox Forest in Moonlight Wallpaper ver.A green (Face) Fox Wide Open Eyes Smile Face ver.A orange.jpg|(Face) Fox Wide Open Eyes Smile Face ver.A orange ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 14 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 14 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 14 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 14 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Note A new special feature called "Snap Contest Pt" has been added. : 1-9 consecutive corrects: over 10pts : 10-19 consecutive corrects: over 80pts : 20-29 consecutive corrects: over 150pts : 30 consecutive corrects: over 300pts Category:Events Category:Snap Contest